The present invention relates to a paper sorting/storing apparatus for sorting copied paper sheets in accordance with the required number of document sets when various types of documents are multi-copied by a copying machine.
In a conventional paper sorting/storing apparatus of the type described above, the copied paper sheets which are sequentially discharged from the discharge section of the copying machine are sorted into bins of a sorting/storing section in accordance with the number of document sets. In this manner, the various multicopied sheets can be sorted in accordance with the number of document sets. When storing the copied paper sheets without sorting (nonsorting/storing operation), the copied paper sheets are sequentially stored in a specific bin or a discharge tray.
In this case, a transfer section for transferring the copied paper sheets to be sorted and stored and another transfer section for transferring the copied paper sheets which are not to be sorted are simultaneously driven by power from the copying machine main body. The selection of transfer sections to which the copied paper sheets are to be conveyed is performed by a selection gate. When jamming occurs in the transfer section for conveying the copied paper sheets to be sorted, that is, the sorting/storing section, the two transfer sections must both be stopped in order to prevent secondary paper jamming and damage to the apparatus. Therefore, the nonsorting/storing operation cannot be performed either, and hence no copying operation an be performed. When there is an urgent copying requirement, the conventional sorting/storing apparatus cannot satisfy such a requirement.